It Started With an SOS
by TearFromTheMoon
Summary: This is an inutai/kagome story. It started with an sos text from Sesshomaru


I don't own inuyasha or anything

Sesshomaru sighed, he didn't know how he got himself into these situations. It seemed he would have to call the miko to help him out of this. Sighing again he sent her an sos text message. The one woman he would have loved to have been his mate, sadly she was too powerful and it would not be a good match. The male was supposed to be dominate. Instinct demanded that. She had proven herself more powerful than him when they first met here at his family's house.

She was wearing a blue dress and no shoes, she looked so wild and free his beast couldn't help but rear his head at the sight of her, not to mention her scent! By the kami did that woman smelled like nothing else! Her black hair shined and her blue eyes seemed to sparkle in the light. But of course, him being the way he is, said the wrong thing and she instantly challenged him. He almost fell over at the feel of her aura, it was immense! How a human of all things could possess such power he would never understand. Needless to say she had put him in his place right there, all while his stupid half-brother tried not to laugh. He should have been angry, threatened her at least, but he found solace in the fact that he could physically overwhelm her. From that moment on she had been pack and nothing would change that. He would see to that.

Kagome could not believe it, this was the 5th time this month! She couldn't believe Sesshomaru was such a slut! He was handsome, brilliant, sexy, and rich, but she wasn't interested. Sure she had more power but she didn't care, he just wasn't her type. But that didn't excuse his sluttyness! She put on her push up bra and slipped on her sexiest dress and stiletto heels. A bit much for 8 in the morning but mascara and deep red lipstick always seemed that way. She almost forgot to put on her 'engagement' ring Sesshomaru had bought her. She convinced him it was a great prop to throw at him in her 'anger and betrayal'. She snorted at his reaction saying he wouldn't buy her the ring because he'd never get rid of the rumors. But she loved her ring! A large diamond in the center between two sapphires, it was beautiful. It also warded off any unwanted suitors. That little information was all Sesshomaru needed and he bought it with no hesitation, inus were so possessive with what they saw as 'theirs'. But she did enjoy being pack, she loved the Taisho brothers far too much for her own good.

She climbed into her car and took off to Taisho manor. It was a long drive seeing as they lived on the outskirts of Tokyo to avoid some of the smell and noise, as well as to run free in Sesshomaru and his father's true form. She had to admit that it was a very beautiful place to live and she often wished she could live with them, although their father might not take to that. She still hadn't met the mysterious Daiyoukai of the West and she was really very curious, it almost felt like the boys were intentionally trying to avoid them meeting. They were odd dogs. Finally she pulled up in front of the manor and took a deep breath. "Here we go."

"Sessy-kun" whined a half decently dressed demoness who still reeked of sake, "take me to breakfast!" He had to refrain from killing her, his ears would be bleeding soon at the sound of her shrill voice. How drunk was he last night?! He could have slapped himself. As if she were worthy to be his mate, he almost scoffed. If only the miko could drive faster! He could hear his father and half-brother trying to contain their laughter from the kitchen, how embarrassing! He had to suppress a growl.

He could have danced he was so happy when he heard the front door slam shut. He could hear his father stop mid laugh and just knew his eyes flashed red at the sight of the blue eyed miko, he couldn't blame him she made every man's pants tight. This is why he and Inuaysha had been keeping her from their father, they just knew once he caught sight or wind of her she'd be mated in a week. At the sound of her oh so sexy heels storming towards him he knew whatever her name happened to be would be gone soon enough.

"What in the hell is this?!" She motioned at the two, the demoness jumping in surprise. "I'm gone for ONE night and you bring home some trashy whore?! How dare you!" She swung back her hand and slapped him across his face, he flinched and her voice raised to a yell. The demoness looked outraged her face turning red. The two men hiding in the kitchen were shocked that she slapped him!

"Trashy whore?! I'll have you know that I'm Sesshy-kun's girlfriend!" Kagome laughed because the poor girl actually believed that.

"Oh, is that what you think you are?" She rolled her eyes and held up her hand. "Because I'm his _Fiancé_!" she almost screamed while pointing at her lovely diamond ring. "And if you think I'm going to allow him to have some side bitch you are sorely mistaken!" The demoness' mouth was opening and closing like a fish.

"You know what I change my mind, have him for yourself" she could see Sesshomaru on the verge of panic and inwardly smirk at his turmoil. She was having way too much fun with this! "Just know that even if you do get this ring you won't be the last whore on his arm." Kagome threw the ring at Sesshomaru hitting him in the chest and spun on her heel seemingly 'storming' out of the house slamming the door. Kagome stifled a laugh and hid in the kitchen.

She wasn't surprised to see Inuyasha trying not to burst out laughing, but she was surprised to see an older looking version of the inu standing next to him. After hearing the door slam a second time they finally laughed out loud.

Chapter 1 done! Hopefully it went well...


End file.
